epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Dis Raps For Hire - Episode 1
Dis Raps For Hire - Episode 1 is the first installment of the Dis Raps For Hire series. In this episode, Lloyd helps Aysharpietwintip13, whose brother, Charles, picks on him and acts like a jerk. Message My brother says that L Verse song doesn’t count as being a verse with all L's. His name is Charles, please destroy him in a rap. I asked you to destroy my bro in a rap, here’s some info. He’s 15, he has a mustache, he grunts instead of answering, he wears black and he hates Chuck Norris. He tries to rap, he thinks that Things 1 and 2 were weak, he’s a jerk who always has to throw the last punch. His food can’t touch, he doesn’t like cheese, potatoes, mayo or most condiments (I thought I’d throw that in). And don’t think I’m hatin’ him, it’s just that he’s a jerk and I want to get back at him just once for all the things he did to me. He’s probably gonna hit me once he hears it, but it’ll be worth it! PLEASE!” - aysharpietwintip13 Lyrics Your time on earth as a bully is about to officially expire Cause you've been targeted for destruction by Dis Raps For Hire I hear you've been a dick to your brother aysharpietwintip Well EpicLloyd's about to exact a little bit of his vengeance I promise, you're gonna dislike every one of these comments Like you do cheese, potatoes, mayo, and most condiments That's your brother, man. Why do you have to be a jerk? You better answer me and stop grunting like one of them pigs from Angry Birds I’ll rip your arms off like a Wookie and then eat ‘em for lunch Then watch you flop around the ground tryin' to throw that last punch I’m gonna mangle you, Charlie, and spill out of your guts Then serve them to you on a plate making sure the different pieces never touch It doesn't bother me that you don't like Thing 1 or Thing 2 that much I think Charles here is just mad that no one ever calls him Chuck And plus, if something I wrote was a type of style that you loved I’d have to burn it cause that means all the lyrics I came up with sucked You got no business sporting facial hair. That's just ridiculous You're not done growing yet. That moustache is probably bigger than your dick is! And your clothes are so goth, I can't even see where you go Walking around like some 15 year old version of The Crow I’ll say this clearly once and make sure not to stutter Quit freaking picking on your little younger brother So sharpie when you see him, and then blow him a kiss But then raise your fists in self defense cause your on your own after this That's it! Trivia *The board in the background at the beginning showed a hint saying "Clint Eastwood vs ???", which later became Clint Eastwood vs Bruce Lee. *The board also showed Christopher Columbus's scrapped lyrics, which were not heard in the Behind the Scenes for Columbus vs Captain Kirk. The lyrics were "Keep my crew's name out of your mouth or you'll get hurt. I'll Leif Ericson your ass and predate your best work." **Many people actually mistakened this for a hint at Leif Ericson's future appearance, but is proven otherwise since they are lyrics. Video Category:Dis Raps For Hire Category:Dis Raps For Hire Season 1 Category:Dis Raps For Hire 1 Category:EpicLLOYD